Hey Anna!
This is the finale episode for Cassie 12: OS Plot TBA Story Cassie: *standing on the sidewalk listening to her parents chat with Stallion* Spike: Unnncclllleee! Stallion: What? Spike: Whats your number? Stallion:...*Brain is blank*repeat that please. Cassie: *turns her head to see Anna at the other side of the road* Hey Anna! *runs towards her* THEMESONG!~ We see scenes from all the Previous Episodes/ Cassie: *sitting at a Virizon lobby**hears her Uncle Stallion's phone ring**leans over to see the number/name* Anna: No wonder you know my Dad's calling. Cassie: You leave it out all the time.*see's a name* Anna: *head is red* Do not! --- Anna:...*looks up to her* I wonder why I thought his dirty blond hair seemed so...Sparkly. Speedgate:*falls over laughing* He ain't a Vampire! Anna: *frowns* You don't know what I see as gorgeus! *stomps off* Speedgate:*stands up* I have been waiting for you to say that for years!*raises hands up* Anna: *rolls eyes* Yeah right. Speedgate: Anna, I mean i-- -- Anna: That can hurt a Animal! Corefreeze: No biggy, they'll survive. They all do. So did the dogs from the movie! Anna: that was a movie*looks up at her**arms crossed* Corefreeze: so did the men who climbed the big mountain. Anna: Ok, that was not a movie. --- SpeedGate: Creepy campground, automatic check. *looks around the filthy encampment* Ewwww. This is so dirty. Anna:Hey Sherlock, try using gust or water gun. Speedgate: *uses Water gun on Anna* Anna: *has arms crossed* Not on me. *soaked* The camp! --- The scene goes to a unseen period of time in Cassie's adventure Cassie: *sitting on a chair outside the hosptial room**sighs**looks to her watch* This thing brings too much trouble. Anna: Not true! Cassie: It is true, look, I have discoverd my own family are Aliens and my Uncle used to be a Plumber. Have people died because of some of the Villians who came into existence cause of me? *points to herself*Sure. What if you had the watch? Anna: I would go downright crazy. Cassie: You would get a better advantage, you have powers, I don't. You should consider yourself very lucky. *messes with her watch* I just..I just..just don't want my family to be hurt in all this. *sighs*Stallion almost got his back broke. His truck nearly totalled from Tailiz... Anna: Don't worry about it Cassie. It's going to be Okay. ---------------------------------------------------------------- Anna: Switch to Corefreeze, without cheating the obstacle course. Lavathrend:...That means I have to wait after timing out. Anna: *comes up shaking head* Remember back at Groyd Park where the blast hit the watch so hard it made you unlock another Alien? Lavathrend: ....Yeaaahhh. Anna: *jumps up**does something to the watch five times* Corefreeze: Can you show me how you did that? Anna:Neveeeer. Corefreeze:I'll find out, someday. -- Anna: Noooo!*stands in the way* You can't kill these harmless Zalcoons! Alien Hunter:You do not know what these animals do! Anna: Of course I know, you are just exxagerting it all. Lavathrend: Anna...I saw them. They are dangerous to be around...Trust me. Anna: *frowns* Why should I trust you? ---- The Anodite lept out enraged about his racist statement discriminating her entire race in where she obtained her heritage. Anna threw several punches to Skull punches face.Including undernewath the jaw which sent him into the control console. "This is why nobody should ever insult Anna." Gastro said, after he timed out into his human form earlier than usual and folded his arms with a snicker. He took a step aside from the glass door way. Skullpunch shook his head in disbelief. "This can't be possible!" SkullPunch declared, his eyes big and round. Anna used her darkened orange flames to send him crashing through the see-through wall. "It's possible when I am around!" She cried out as her long hair went into several directions as a rush of mana went through the entirety of the room. For a Anodite child...Anna is pretty much powerful for a child her age. Skullpunch reverted into his Heatmutt form. "Take this you ALIEN!" Heamutt shouted, releashing a furball of iced steel at the Anodite. Like a boss....Anodite Anna raised her left hand up and halted the iceball. "Epic!" Gastro said, his attention span stuck on the multiplative Mana Alien. Anna sent the attack back towards Jean. "Crap." The Pryomencer squeaked as he ran away from the blast. He turned his head to see Anna flying after him. If she doesn't stop chasing me then I am a gonner! Jean thought to himself. He automatically sent out a large energy ball from his mouth. Anna of course made a large force field around her long enough for him to flee. Out the celler... Gastro ran out the celler after Jean fled through his heatmutt form from the attacks of Anodite Anna floating after him. "Cassie?" He said as his head looks in all directions. "CASSIE!" "Cassiel!" Anna said, looking at the forward direction after coming out the celler. "Come out wherever you are." There is no sign of Cassie except for the faceplate lid of the Omnnidewtrix laid on the ground as if she had been grasped by the wrist before going Ocean Alien. Gastro picks up the ring. "Great," He started taking a sigh. "The firehead bat dude took her!" He clenced his hand. "We don't even know where he took her!" -- (Comes flying out the garage on her Hoverbike) I like confusing my parents! (See's her Friend Anna and Gastro up ahead) (Has two presents strapped to her hoverbike) : (Hair has turned a dark brown)(wears long black pants to her red boots)(wears a longsleeve by now) Gastro): (Wears a coat version of his jacket) : HAI GUYS! (Stops by them) Wanna score a Christmas Adventue liek never before? Last time, we nearly lost you to outer space! As long as this is on Earth, I am pretty fine with it. (Sighs) Are those gifts for the holiday that is occuring right this minute? It's Christmas,geek. -- -Older Cassie: (is in front what appears OSG in his fuman form)(has on a black shirt decorated by a blue middle to the hips)(has a watch that resembles what Original Series Ben 10,000's wore)(has on long blue jeans)(shoes are nikeys) I have been chasing you for YEARS. OSG: (Cackles) You are such a idiot. (Grins) Cassie: Time for a beat up! (Slams her watch)(gains two extra arms)(shirt becomes black)(Omnidewtrix appears on chest)(has long black legs)(has on gloves)(Is about to throw a punch at him) TXLR8: (stops her) Cassiel! (tail hits OSG) OSG: (Gets knocked out) TXLR8: You don't need to kill him. (Keeping her away) Remember why you use this watch? LadyArms: To get that scum what he's done through his head! TXLR8: NO. (presses the trix)(times her out) (Older Cassie): Whats your problem??? (Says this as YXRL8 times out into Snickers) Cassie: (Pokes her head from behind Snickers) Hai! (Older Cassie): You brought HER?! (Snickers):(Arms folded) Somebody needs to show you what you have missed all these years. (Older Cassie): Children? Snickers: If I had brought Anna, then you will be more ticked at me then you already are. Cassie: Since when do you bring the past to the future? Snickers: Since now. Anna: Yello! (pokes head from the side)(has a very big grin) Speaking about me? Cassie: SEND.THEM.BACK. --- Nerd: Which door do we go through? Cassie: The last to the very right...Ding dong. (points her hand to the right door) Nerd: (Goes to the middle door) This is the one. (opens the door)... Cassie: Brick. Nerd:Maybe this one...(opens the door to see nothing just the backyard) WOAH! Cassie: (Gets him back inside) Now can we go? Nerd: (Sighs) You ruin the fun. Cassie: What fun is it killing yourself. (takes him throug the correct door) Woah...It looks windy. Nerd: I'm scared. Cassie: Lie. Nerd: I have rindiphobia. --- Engineer: YOU! (Eye is at Cassie's direction) Cassie: Did yah get a facelift? Engineer: (shoots a green laserbeam at her direction) Zaz: (takes her )(runs) Cassie:(hangs onto the gray handles sticking from his scale fur) Om-nee dewtrixxxx set protocol 12.1 for the other Aliens not part of the original 12! Make them emergnecieeessssss! Omnidewtrix; Demand accepted. Zaz: Did you kill Tailiz?! Cassie: Yeaaah. Zaz runs faster as he heard The Engineer catching up dramtically. They had to get rid of the Enemy before he killed them. He has no ideas whatsoever. The one who could have ideas is right on his back clinging to the metal. Zaz: kid, do you hve a idea? Cassie: (Lightbulb goes off in her head) Yussshhh. (whispers it into his ear) Engineer: (is very intent)(shooting laser beams from his eyes) I WILL GET VENGENCE FOR MY CREATOR! (Running after them)(continues chasing them for 14 minutes)(see's Zaz fall over a big root)(Cassie is thrown off) Cassie: (Lands straight in a bear cave)...Where am I? why is it so dark? (Hears a bear growling)(eyes widen) BEAR CAVE! (runs out) Engineer: (Slides Zaz aside) Human, you will pay for killing my Creator! Cassie: (Is calm) (has a thick Australian Accent)What was his name? [EngineerTAILIZ! [Cassie: How did he die? Engineer: YOU! -- Stallion:Ewww that smells. (covering his nose) It smells like a Lepidopterran had recently arrived! Stewart: The water is...Yellow(rubs his eyes) Raheatmonfly: I wonder what this bad girl can do! *shoots a green beam from her forehead to the water**beam clears up the water somehow* Coool! *turns to Stallion* Did you make any enemies as a Alien Plumber? Stallion: A few. Anna: Traslated as....A lot. Raheatmonfly:(Clumsly steps foot into the pool)(makes a big hole at the front side*)Kids are gonna be lovin' this hotel!(steps other foot into it) Stewart: Somebody might drown and dye because they can't swim, do you have a proposal how they can swim without just sinking to the rocky abssy? Raheatmonfly:I'll take care of that (dives her head into the water) Anna: So tell us, Who's your biggest enemy? Stallion: Blargot.(is lying) Anna: Sounds like Argot, that can't possibly be given to a child! Stallion:...Actaully it's called Sir Zuth,Zuthorluis.(takes a breath) He's a Congrundonian, A mixed verison of SpeedGate and Corefreeze with a kinda sharp appearance. I had kept my family from being attacked by making ontentinal wrong turns and taking them to wrong places when he planned to kill them. Anna: How did you know? Stallion: T--T--Tailiz told me in a exchanging conversation. Beneath the water we see a red light go off. then Cassie swims back up to the surface while wearing the black and blue swimsuit, after this she and Stewart both turned their heads to sky upon seeing something being writing on the sky. Cassie: Look at that! (Points to the sky)(Big thing making words) Stewart: Coool! Stallion: (eyes widen)(Reads it aloud)Cowboy, I'm Back! Themesong! Cassie: What else can this old truck do?(Inside the truck)(in clothes) Stallion: Increase size(opens the console)(clicks a button underneath all the junk) Anna: (gasps)(truck sides extend to make one extra seats with two seats to the back) Stewart: like a RV. So the Truck can fly! (raises hands up) No wonder we were in the foggy clouds above Mexico and the wings came from the doors!! This is so unbelieveably coool! I am so gonna tell my friends once I get back after summer vacation but I know they won't believe me until I show them on the web! Cassie: (Eyes widen) Why does nobody tell me such great stuff? Anna: Because you are too oblivous doing stuff. -- "Anna STOP!" Stallion shouted, right in the nick of time to prevent her from killing the boy. Anna turned her head towards Stallion's direction. "Your enemy has Cassie." The Anodite replied, while her orange mana hair let go of Jean. "Tailiz?" "No. The other on--" "The big Corefreeze guy who had SpeedGate's wings and feet!" Jean begins to skaddadle.Stallion caught him by the shirt collar. "Let me go!" Jean shouted as he kicked his legs in the air. "Is everyone Aliens?..." Skelly asked, rubbing her head. "No." Anna answered for Stallion;She levitated to the ground as her hair changed into black through the reverting while it shrunk back into braids and her clothing/skin returned into into the state they had been before she became a Anodite. "I am a human machine..." Gastro adds. "Does that count?" Skelly went straight to her son. "Kid, use Digileap." Stallion said, directing his comment towards the boy as he sounded serious for this one time only. His statement of Digileap seemed bold. Not childish or silly when his niece has been kidnapped. He won't let his sister's last child be held captive for long by his arch enemy, Because: he's Uncle Stallion. --- Stallion and Anna are somewhere else, getting some some snacks for the road and possibly some road maps Trucker: Rob, how much cash will this give us? Rob: This was made in 1988, good steering wheel,*knocks the door**hurts his hand*Ouch! Hard metal! Classic family vehicle useful for trafficking stuff...Six figures. Trucker: Woooooohooooo! Lets start dismantling this thing *opens the door**hears the other truck door open* What the--*See's Cassie* Why you litt-- Cassie: Nothings happening to this Truck on my watch if I ain't--*slams the lid**blue muscles spread from the watch which goes into the skin**Grows two arms beneath her first set**Body becomes taller and bigger**eyes mutiply into another set of two yellow eyes**in between the foot, there is a split**skin is dark blue with scales**Omnidewtrix symbol appears on the shoulder* LadyArms! Rob: Oh.my.Gezzers. LadyArms: *approaches them from behind the truck* Now, are you going to replace that tire or what? *cracks knuckles* You don't wanna know how I broke these index fingers...Do you? *leans on the truck* Trucker&Rob: *shakes their heads in fear* Lady Arms: Then go fix The Tire! *starts to leave* When I get back, there better be a tire or else The Big guy is coming! Rob: T-T-T-Th-The Big guy? Lady Arms: Yes*nods* The big Guy. He has a watch like me and he is a good friend of mine. *withholding laughter* He works as a Police Officer. Trucker: No wonder Blarge wears long sleeves everytime I see him. Lady Arms: GET MOVING! --- Cassie: *sitting at a Virizon lobby*It is dark outside**hears her Uncle Stallion's phone ring**leans over to see the number/name* Anna: No wonder you know my Dad's calling. Cassie: You leave it out all the time.*see's a name* Anna: *head is red* Do not! Cassie: *answers the phone*he-- Spike: Stallion, thanks for dropping me off to Camp! Cassie: *holds the phone far from her ear* I totally forgot about him! Anna: *gasps*Forgot who? Spike: Wait, Cassie? Cassie: Sorry, Uncle Stallion is buying a new phone and possibly would get a new number, so call back when he is by the phone line. Spike: CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! Cassie:*hangs up* My Brother Spike, he's at Summer camp. Anna: H--H--H--How is he going to get his number? Cassie: After Summer vacation.*puts the phone back* Stallion: *comes from the rows of phones a few minutes number* Did anyone call? Cassie&Anna: Nope. *shake their heads* Stallion: *connects the new phone to the old phone**inserts many phone numbers**throws away the old one after putting it away* New Phone number coming up! Outside there are screams being heard. Cassie: *narrows eyes* What creep is frightening the people? Anna: Please don't. Cassie: *selects a Alien**runs outside*This looks like a Ice Alien! Stallion: Don't get hurt! *Turns to Anna* Anna make sure She doesn't get killed Anna: Kids don't die. *runs out* ---- Jean: (slips some tickets from another person) Tada, we got some tickets! Cassie: (squels) You are awesome! (hugs him) Jean: (laughs) Here,put this one on. (wraps it around her watchless wrist) I will be right back. Okay?Get us some of those twisting fluffy things Cassie: Cotton Candy for sure! Anna: (watching from a far distance) He just...I can't...Is he going to use that power he absorbed?(narrows eyes) One thing to do to be sure. (Follows him among the crowd) Jean: (once he is from a far distence) Mawhahaa, that girl fell for it! (rubs his hand)(closes eyes)(becomes larger)(a extra set of arms rip out)(feet split)(gets two more eyes)(skin becomes a dark gray)(eyes are still yellow) (cackles)Skullpunch! Anna: (eyes widen in horror) Another person who shouts their Aliens names out! Skullpunch: (sniffs her out) (Shakes head) She can't be that stupid enough to follow me. Anna: (covers mouth) Skullpuncher: (comes out a few minutes later from a dark building)(has lots of cash) Anna: (runs back to Cassie)Case--I mean Cassie! Cassie: (wide eyed) Dad is right...you are stuck to me like glue. Anna: Cassiiiieeee. (shakes her) Jean's one of those bad aliens. Cassie: You got no proof! Anna: When do I ever lie? (raises eyebrows) ---- End of Flashbacks-- Cassie]: I am doing this for my family and everyone(closes her eyes for a brief moment) I don't even know whats going on with my friend anymore Azmuth: (sighs) fine, but it won't be totally off you. Cassie:...what? (watches him manually switching the second ring in different directions) Azmuth: Taking the Trix completely off, not just the ring itself. (clicks the center)(blue light goes all out) The Screen turns to black as the camera zooms to the Watch selecting the original 12 Aliens all in Chronological order of being obtained. Shark Dog Corefreeze Lavathrend SpeedGate Screwhedge, LadyArms , Seagrade ElectriDlat Locknicassie Ghost Scorpion Turtlesting Orcea Bat Duplite Major events We see flashbacks Cassie removes her watch -This episode has kept it's first and ONLY title for a very long time. Category:Cassie 12 OS Episode